Not in Love With You
by Syster
Summary: Request from Castle Kink on Live Journal: A fight leads to a first kiss.


"Hey Esposito!" Ryan jogged a little to catch up with his partner before he got to his apartment building.

"Ryan?" Esposito turned round "what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming over til 8?"

"That's what I gotta talk to you about Man. Jenny called… she's back in town early. Can we reschedule?"

Esposito wasn't entirely sure why he got so angry all of a sudden, he was usually a patient guy. Ryan was with Jenny for now, but he knew it wouldn't last, so he was biding his time until Ryan finally woke the hell up and realised that they could be great together.

Looking back, it must have been something to do with how he had been _really_ looking forward to hanging out with Ryan that evening - and also something to do with the fact that a close friend of his from the 54th had just gotten engaged and Javier was feeling more than a little depressed that he was still alone.

So instead of playing it cool and accepting like he normally would, he clenched his jaw and quietly said "and you can't just see her tomorrow? You see her all the time!"

Ryan blinked, not expecting his partner to have an issue with it "But… I see you all the time too, we're with each other almost every hour of every day."

"So you're saying that you're fed up with seeing me all the time now?" Esposito knew he was being a whiny bitch, but he just couldn't help it. He was feeling too sorry for himself.

"Uh no…" Ryan stammered slightly, still a bit taken aback by Esposito's reaction.

Esposito turned his back on him and went into his the building and up the stairs half hoping that Ryan wouldn't follow and half hoping that he would.

Ryan couldn't just leave his partner when something was obviously wrong with him, so he followed him inside.

"What's with you Man?"

"It's fine" he snapped, fishing in his pocket for his keys "go be with _Jenny_" something in the way Esposito said his girlfriends name made Ryan feel like he was mocking her, mocking him? and he suddenly started to feel angry himself.

Javi tried to shut the door, but Ryan pushed inside and past him.

"No you can't just fucking shut me out until you tell me what your problem is!"

"There's no problem with me, it's you! Blowing me off again for your stupid girlfriend!" Esposito's voice was getting gradually louder with every snipe at each other.

"Firstly, Stupid g… I thought you liked Jenny? Secondly, when have I ever blown you off before?" Ryan's voice was matching his in loudness. He laughed "Dude I just want to get laid."

"You could just…" Esposito started before catching himself and snapping "I DON'T like her, I never have! I barely tolerate her!" Kevin was gaping at him in shock.

"and it makes me feel fucking sick to think about her touching you!"

Esposito turned his back on Ryan, hoping that Ryan wouldn't read too much into what that actually meant, but Ryan was having none of it, he grabbed placed a hand on his shoulder and forced Esposito to face him.

"What are you jealous?"

"Oh Fuck you!" Esposito shouted Nostrils flaring as he got right in Ryan's face.

"Fuck you too!" Ryan shouted back, nose an inch away from Esposito's.

They were both frozen breathing heavily, chests so close that they could feel the heat emanating from each other.

It happened so quickly that Esposito thought that he could have imagined it… Ryan's eyes darted down to his lips quickly before looking back directly into his eyes questioningly.

"Fuck this" Javi muttered quietly, more to himself. He was so riled up he suddenly didn't care if he HAD imagined Kevin looking - really looking at him like he wanted him. He couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed Ryan by the front of his shirt and pulled him that fraction of a gap nearer so that he could capture his lips mercilessly, putting everything he had into the kiss - all the anger, the pain, the fear and most of all love that he could. Ryan who let out a small "mmph!" of surprise and froze hands still at his sides.

Esposito realised that something was wrong and with a cold sinking feeling realised what it was - Kevin wasn't actually kissing him back. He released Kevin reluctantly, dragging his lips away from the one thing he wanted the most in the world and took a step back.

Ryan blinked at him slowly, still not quite comprehending what had just happened.

"Ryan, Kevin… I'm sor…" he started, watching as slow realisation spread over his partner's face.

"Oh my god… you're totally in love with me!"

"What? …pfft in love with you? I…" Esposito avoided Ryan's intense gaze.

"You are! This is what this whole thing is about! You _love_ me" Kevin chuckled a little "you've been jealous this whole time!"

"you think this is funny?" at least Ryan wasn't acting like he was disgusted.

"Don't pout Javi!"

"I'm not pouting… and I'm _not_ in love with you" Esposito told him, pouting.

"Oh really?" Kevin stepped closer "so if I do this…" he rested his hands on Esposito's hips and pressed his lips to Javier's pouting mouth gently. Esposito gasped in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering closed and feeling a shaky pleasured breath pass between his lips before he relaxed into the kiss.

They kissed slowly for what seemed like hours, one of Javier's hands resting lightly on Ryan's shoulder and the other at his waist, before they simultaneously pulled back and resting their foreheads together. Esposito looked deeply into Ryan's eyes. "Yeah" he admitted, voice breaking slightly "I'm totally in love with you."

Ryan's answer was a soft smile, before tilting his mouth upwards and kissing him again.

It was just the beginning.


End file.
